Dieciocho meses y un café
by Cassie Harrison
Summary: "¡Te dije que todo es culpa del Karma!" –exclamó una conocida voz. Liam levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos miel cuyo recuerdo le había distraído durante todo el día. Liam Payne One shot


"Son sólo dieciocho meses" –volvió a susurrar el chico –"Se pasarán tan rápido que ni siquiera te darás cuenta que me he ido".

"No mientas Liam" –contestó la chica con el rostro bañado de lágrimas y enterrado en su pecho –"Cuídate, no hagas tonterías y no seas el héroe de la película; por favor".

"Lo que digas princesa" –contestó él besando la cabeza de la chica. Se separaron y una lágrima cayó de los ojos chocolates del joven. Veinticuatro años. Se conocían hacía cinco, y eran pareja hacía tres.

"En serio Liam, nunca te perdonaré si me entero que has intentado hacer el héroe" –la chica le secó la lágrima al chico –"Por favor…".

"Te quiero" –susurró él antes de juntar sus labios con los de la chica de la que no quería separarse. Si hubiera sabido que conocería a una chica como aquella algún y que tendrían que separarse a la fuerza, pensaría dos veces antes de entrar a la marina. Entró por una mujer y ahora quería salir por otra. Su mundo había dado tantas vueltas durante su vida que lo único seguro que tenía era aquel futuro. Le prometían un sueldo, un techo donde dormir y los estudios. Y allí estaba, aquel profesor de literatura preparado para ir a Afganistan durante dieciocho meses. Su pasado había sido difícil, le habían roto el corazón tantas veces que a los dieciocho años decidió apuntarse a la armada, el único lugar donde podría estar a salvo y su corazón descansaría. No podía continuar en su casa, no tenían dinero para su universidad. Sus notas no eran las mejores, su madre le odiaba por la huída de su padre y su hermana estaba desaparecida hacía meses.

"Te quiero Liam" –sonrió la chica, aún llorando. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo juntar, el chico se separó de la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia el avión, que esperaba a todos los soldados preparados para sus próximos dieciocho meses. Sí, verían a sus familias una vez a la semana a través de webcam, pero sabían que no sería lo mismo. Dieciocho meses… desde la pequeña ventana del avión vio a la joven, vestida con su famosa falda de color tierra y su camiseta a rayas anchas marrones saludarle con la mano. A su lado vio como su amigo y compañero se despedía de su mujer y de su hijo de seis meses. No quería pensar qué hubiera pasado si ella estuviera embarazada… Sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió desde su asiento aterciopelado. La chica sonreía al mismo tiempo que lloraba. Los dos sabían que aquellos dieciocho meses serían largos, muy largos.

Todavía recordaba cómo la había conocido. De la manera más tópica que se pueda esperar, le tiró el café encima. Eso le pasaba por encontrarse a su ex en el centro de Londres. Era uno de sus muchos fines de semana libres en los que se dedicaba a estudiar. La marina le exigía que fuera doce semanas al año a entrenar mientras estudiaba y el chico siempre iba en verano y en las vacaciones de Navidad, así podía evitar volver a casa. Aquella mañana fría de febrero le exigía que estudiara para el examen de francés del miércoles siguiente, pero ahí estaba, paseando por las ajetreadas calles de Londres. A lo lejos había divisado a su antigua pareja, Linda, aquella chica por la que, literalmente, se había tirado de un puente. Su cabeza había vuelto a su dura infancia, cuando trabajaba repartiendo periódicos para poder escapar de su casa, la noche en la comisaria por culpa de sus _amigos_… Y chocó con alguien.

"¡Lo siento!" –exclamó Liam, intentando recoger la tapa del café que había quedado en el abrigo de la chica, junto con la nata del café y el chocolate de decoración. Starbucks tenía que mejorar esos cierres –"¡Te he destrozado el abrigo!".

"No te preocupes" –le contestó la chica mientras separaba la carpeta que llevaba en la mano del abrigo e intentaba hacer que la nata cayera al suelo y dejara de moverse por el abrigo gris que llevaba –"¿Puedes quitarme la nata por favor?".

El chico la obedeció y entre los dos intentaron limpiar el abrigo, aunque no lo consiguieron.

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad" –se volvió a disculpar el chico.

"Tranquilo, ha sido el Karma" –sonrió ella –"Acabo de chocar con alguien y le he tirado mi café encima. Y ahora el universo se ha conspirado para vengarse".

"¿Crees en esas cosas?".

"¿Tú no?" –sonrió ella, dejando ver una alegría que Liam hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba –"Todo pasa por algo. Llámalo Karma, destino o _X_".

"¿Y ese _X_ ha querido que te tirara el café encima?".

"Sí, aunque ya se lo podría haber ahorrado; llego tarde".

"No te entretengo más, entonces. Lo siento muchísimo" –volvió a repetir Liam antes de que la chica le apretara el brazo con una sonrisa y saliera corriendo hacia el metro. Y el mismo Karma, destino o _X_ los volvió a juntar unas horas después, en las calles de Londres. Era de noche, las bibliotecas acababan de cerrar y Liam caminaba lentamente, quejándose mentalmente por haberse olvidado la bufanda en el apartamento que compartía con sus amigos Louis y Harry. Mientras caminaba por la ajetreada calle del centro de Londres, una figura chocó con él, manchándole el abrigo de café.

"¡Te dije que todo es culpa del Karma!" –exclamó una conocida voz. Liam levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos miel cuyo recuerdo le había distraído durante todo el día.

"O _X_" –rió el chico, cosa que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esta vez era chocolate caliente en lugar de café. Acabaron en _Costa Café_ con un té y otro chocolate y una sonrisa en sus rostros. Así se conocieron. La chica estudiaba periodismo, aunque su gran sueño era el de ser profesora de música en el conservatorio. Él soñaba con ser profesor en la universidad, dar lecturas interesantes y quién sabe, hasta escribir un libro. Quedaron varias veces y coincidieron en las calles de Londres varias veces, aunque sin ningún café y/o chocolate involucrado por el medio. Y comenzaron a salir dos años después, cuando Liam había vuelto del entrenamiento y ella le esperaba en la estación de autobús con una gran sonrisa, dos cafés y una caja de cookies. La quería demasiado, aquella pequeña chica se había colado en su corazón poco a poco, volviéndole a abrir las esperanzas. Aquellas esperanzas que se paralizaron cuando le comunicaron que tenía que ir a Afganistan como profesor durante un año y medio, dieciocho meses.

Pasaron lentos, muy lentos, pero pasaron. Durante aquel tiempo había visto a la joven unas veinte veces, el horario le impedía estar delante del ordenador a las horas en las que Liam tenía asignada el ordenador. Además del cambio horario, la chica trabajaba muchas horas en The Times y no podía permitirse perder aquel trabajo que la apasionaba. Se enviaban cartas, diarias. Cada día, Liam recibía una carta de la chica, que le iluminaba la mirada. Ella recibía una cada semana, las veces que el correo salía hacia la capital londinense. Aquellas cartas eran lo mejor que les pasaba a los dos, se querían demasiado. Ella le comentaba el día a día, qué había pasado con sus amigos y le enviaba mil fotografías de Louis jr, el pequeño hijo de Louis que había ido creciendo y pareciéndose a su padre cada día más. Louis adoraba a aquella chica también, cuidaba de su familia por él. De vez en cuando le adjuntaba una parte de un libro que acababa de salir y sabía que se moría por leer o un cd con alguna escena de película que sabía que le gustaría. Él, le contaba todo lo que pasaba en sus clases, lo agradecidos que estaban los niños de tenerle como profesor y algún que otro relato corto que venía a su mente con una inspiración casi divina. La chica guardaba todas sus cartas en la caja de madera que guardaba en su mesita de noche y él, en la pequeña caja de metal debajo de su cama. Estaban ordenadas, de más nueva a más antigua. Notó que había cambiado la manera de escribir las _m_ y que poco a poco, se caligrafía al largo de las cartas se iba haciendo más pequeña, ya que no quería ocupar más de una hoja por delante y detrás.

Leyó la última carta, la que le había llegado el mismo día que cogía el avión de vuelta a casa, después de aquellos dieciocho meses. Le deseaba un vuelo agradable y le recordaba que no se olvidara nada. Y allí estaba él, en Ámsterdam sentado en el avión esperando a despegar hacia Londres. El avión se había quedado sin combustible. Llevaban dos horas esperando la orden para despegar, pero esta parecía no llegar nunca. Sacó su caja metálica de la bolsa que descansaba a su lado y ojeó todo lo que había arrastrado con él durante aquellos meses. Cartas, fotografías y un par de cds. Nada más. Aquello era lo que más valoraba en ese preciso instante. Cogió las fotografías y las volvió a mirar. En el asiento de su lado Louis dormía tranquilamente, abrazando un pequeño osito de peluche que su hijo le había escogido para su cumpleaños. Las fotografías eran principalmente del hijo de Louis, un pequeño niño de unos dos años con su mismo cabello castaño y ojos azules. Le encantaba una donde aparecía la chica que le volvía loco con el niño, en el parque. El avión comenzó a moverse, pero no dejó de mirar las fotografías. Los ojos de la chica desprendían alegría. La había echado tanto de menos que no sabía cómo reaccionar al verla. La última era una captura de pantalla de ellos dos hablando por skype. Era lo más cerca que habían estado durante aquellos largos meses.

El avión comenzó a perder altura y después de guardar todas las cosas a su bolsa, despertó a su amigo quien le dio un buen golpe en el estómago todavía dormido. No podía entender cómo se había casado y tenido un hijo. Tenía aire de padrazo su amigo, pero aquel año había hecho que perdiera la fe en su capacidad de padre. Se moría por abrazar al pequeño Louis y a su mujer, quien trabajaba como abogada en un gran despacho en el centro de la capital. Al contrario de su marido, quien era profesor de primaria. Cuando aterrizaron, con prisas recogieron sus cosas y bajaron del avión para encontrarse el horrible tiempo inglés. Llovía como no recordaban y había algunos rayos que iluminaban el cielo cada diez segundos. Era un milagro que hubieran aterrizado. Todos corrieron hacia la terminal, donde les esperaba un mando superior que les entregó rápidamente unas placas y una bandera del país.

"Estoy harto de esta burocracia… Que me la den el lunes en la oficina" –se quejó Louis a su lado, cosa que la mayoría de los que habían vuelto le dieron la razón. Tenían orden de que el lunes tenían que presentarse para pasar el control médico, otro más.

"El país le está dando las gracias por su servicio señor" –el general se plantó delante de él –"Un poco de respeto por favor".

"Sí señor, pero me gustaría ver a mi hijo antes de que cumpla otro año" –contestó él, sabiendo que nadie le diría nada. Se había pasado tantas horas hablando del pequeño que todos sabían que era la persona que más quería en el mundo.

"Enhorabuena y gracias" –el general continuó y se plantó delante de Liam, quien asintió con la espalda recta y aceptó el paquete del general. Cuando todos acabaron, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, donde se oían conversaciones y niños riendo y jugando. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y dejaron ver una masa de gente con lágrimas en el rostro. Gritos de alegría, nombres de todos los compañeros que volvían y algún ruego de madres hacia sus hijos para que se comportaran. A lo lejos la vio, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un paquete en la mano. Salió de la masa de gente y pudo ver a Louis abrazar a su hijo y mujer, quien lloraba sonriente y feliz. Detrás de él estaba Harry con su prometida, la chica de cabello rizado que tanto quería y que le había presentado por skype. Le saludó con la mano y él sonrió, pero no se paró a saludar. Caminó en dirección a la joven, quien sonreía. Sabía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, le temblaba la mano. Se paró delante de ella y la observó detenidamente. Estaba guapísima, sus ojos brillaban de aquella manera de la que se había enamorado. Su cabello era mucho más largo y estaba ondulado, siempre le pasaba cuando llovía. Llevaba la famosa falda tierra y la camiseta a rayas con la que se conocieron; era una sentimental. No había podido tirarlas, se lo ponía en ocasiones especiales y hacía un año y medio que no había habido ninguna ocasión especial para llevarlo. Una pequeña lágrima cayó por sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que Liam esbozaba una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes. Nada podía quitarse la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento. Nada ni nadie. La tenía delante, quería abrazarla, besarla… No quería volver a separarse de ella nunca más. Cogió el café que descansaba en el paquete que llevaba en la mano izquierda y le susurró sin que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro:

"¿Te lo tiro por encima y llamamos al Karma?".

_Como es evidente, Liam Payno no está en One Direction. Por si no había quedado claro. Sólo tomo su personalidad (como es en mi mente, vamos)._


End file.
